I (don't) hate you
by CloudXLightning
Summary: Post Gundam Seed Destiny Final Plus. Cagalli tidak yakin dia bisa menerima Athrun kembali ke dalam kehidupannya. Di satu sisi, hubungannya dengan Shinn semakin membaik. One-shot.


_Form the Author's desk: Saia lagi produktif nih *wink, wink*_

_Gundam Seed/Destiny bukan punya saia, saia hanya meminjam karakter-karakter ini_

* * *

><p>Cagalli membuka mata dengan berat, ia menghela napas ketika melihat matahari pagi sudah bertengger manis di langit. Saat dia berusaha menggerakkan tubuh, lehernya terasa sakit. Inilah yang ia dapat karena tertidur di meja atau di sofa.<p>

Suara ketukan membuat perhatian Cagalli tertuju ke pintu warna putih yang ia kunci dari dalam. "Ya?" tanya Cagalli dengan suara penuh dengan bukti bahwa dia baru bangun tidur.

"Delegasi dari ZAFT akan tiba hari ini, Cagalli-Sama."

Wajah lelah Cagalli dengan cepat menghilang. Sudah hampir tiga bulan semenjak terakhir kali Cagalli bertemu dengan Kira dan juga Shinn. Ya, Shinn Asuka.

Mungkin terdengar aneh, tetapi setelah pertempuran selesai hubungan Cagalli dengan Shinn membaik. Tentu saja terkadang Shinn marah kepada Cagalli, tidak jarang juga Cagalli menangis dan meminta maaf karena Orb tidak cukup kuat untuk melindungi keluarga Shinn.

Mungkin, berawal dari momen-momen itu hubungan mereka yang pada awalnya tidak baik bisa mencapai ke jenjang ini. Teman. Orang yang tahu bahwa tidak semua ucapan sinis yang dilontarkan itu serius, orang yang menerima ketidak sempurnaan dirimu. Dan yang terpenting, orang yang tidak segan untuk meminta maaf jika dia salah. Dan orang yang akan memaafkanmu. Dan memastikan kau tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama.

"Pagi, Cagalli." sapa Athrun dengan senyum ramah ketika Cagalli memasuki ruang makan.

Yang disapa membalas senyum Athrun. Pria yang membuat Cagalli pusing, takut, marah, kesal, kecewa, rindu, cinta... Terlalu banyak emosi bagi seorang Athrun Zala, dan sekarang Cagalli tidak sedang ingin tenggelam dalam lautan emosi tersebut. Setelah pertemuannya dengan Shinn, Athrun mengatakan bahwa dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Orb. Dia juga telah menjelaskan kepada Meyrin dan berterima kasih karena dia telah membantunya kabur dari ZAFT dan juga meminta maaf karena Meyrin nyaris tewas dalam proses.

Cagalli tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tetapi dia juga tidak menolak Athrun yang kembali ke dalam kehidupannya yang masih berantakan. Ironis, betapa mudahnya Cagalli menerima kembali pria yang menjadi salah satu alasan kenapa hidupnya penuh dengan puing-puing perang.

Seminggu setelah kembalinya Athrun. Lacus dan sahabat mereka yang berada di ZAFT datang berkunjung. Cagalli bertemu dengan Meyrin. Jujur, itu adalah pertemuan yang sangat kikuk. Untungnya ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu, Cagalli adalah Representative Orb. Namun kala rembulan menari di langit malam penuh bintang, Cagalli tahu dia tidak bisa terus menerus bersembunyi di balik jabatannya.

Perempuan kelahiran 18 Mei itu masih ingat dengan jelas percakapan yang terjadi malam itu di balkoni ruang tamu.

"_Sebetulnya aku tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan," Meyrin menyela Cagalli. "Itu adalah keputusan Athrun, bukan keputusan aku atau dirimu. Athrun telah memutuskan untuk kembali ke sisimu, dan aku harus menghormati itu."_

"_Tapi aku..." Cagalli menelan ludah untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba kering. "Aku tidak ada di sisinya ketika dia membutuhkan diriku. Ketika..."_

"_Sebetulnya," sekali lagi Meyrin memotong kalimat Cagalli. Di keadaan yang berbeda, mungkin Cagalli akan marah karena sudah dua kali disela. "Aku juga tidak ada di sisinya ketika dia membutuhkan seseorang. Secara fisik, mungkin aku berada di dekatnya. Tapi justru, itu yang paling menyakitkan. Walau kau berada jauh darinya, hanya dirimu yang dia pikirkan. Jadi tolong, jangan gunakan alasan itu lagi untuk menolak Athrun."_

"_Kau nyaris tewas karena Athrun."_

_Meyrin terkekeh. "Nyaris. Nampaknya Haumea masih mengizinkanku untuk hidup lebih lama lagi."_

_Cagalli hendak membuka mulut untuk melontarkan sesuatu yang sebetulnya belum jelas dalam benaknya, tetapi dia harus mengeluarkannya. "Aku mengerti kenapa kau merasa tidak enak kepadaku. Karena kau memintaku menjaga Athrun waktu itu. Tapi aku pikir, kau meminta tolong kepadaku waktu itu sebagai seorang teman. Kau hanya memintaku untuk menjaga Athrun, bukan menjadi kekasihnya._

_Dan aku rasa, aku tidak perlu menjadi kekasihnya untuk menjaga Athrun." Meyrin menyeringai. "Meski aku ingin, tetapi aku tidak bisa mendapatkan Athrun."_

_Ada kalimat yang menarik dari ucapan Meyrin barusan. Apa benar dia meminta tolong kepada eyrin sebagai seorang teman? Kenapa dia melakukan itu? Kenapa dia memilih Meyrin, orang yang baru dia kenal? Apa karena dia yanng membawa Athrun kembali kepadanya? Apa karena perempuan ini rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi pria yang jelas-jelas tidak bisa membalas cintanya? Apa itu sebagai tanda terima kasih sekaligus permintaan maaf? Terima kasih karena telah menolong Athrun, dan permintaan maaf karena dia terjebak dengan kru Archangel?_

_Suara tawa Meyrin menarik Cagalli dari pikirannya. "Athrun benar, kau terlalu berpikir keras."_

"_Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana..." ucap Cagalli lirih. Tentu saja dia senang, bahagia bahkan ketika Athrun memilih dirinya, tetapi dia merasa, ada yang salah. Bukan hanya karena faktor Meyrin, meski itu adalah yang terbesar. Tapi ada lagi yang lain, sesuatu yang belum bisa dijelaskan oleh Cagalli._

"_Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untul Athrun, dan aku yakin begitu juga dengan dirimu." Meyrin mengulurkan tangan. "Bagaimana jika sekarang kita berhenti saling menyalahkan diri sendiri dan menerima keputusan Athrun?"_

_Walau saat mengulurkan tangan Cagalli diselimuti dengan berbagai emosi negatif, begitu tangan Meyrin menjabat tangannya, dia merasa bahwa gadis berambut merah ini ada benarnya. Mereka harus menghormati keputusan Athrun._

Hubungan Cagalli dengan Meyrin tidak mengalami perkembangan yang pesat seperti hubungannya dengan Shinn, tapi paling tidak sekarang Cagalli bisa melihat Meyrin tanpa harus merasa bersalah.

"Apa yang akan dikatakan rakyat Orb jika mereka tahu bahwa pemimpin mereka sering melamun?"

Cagalli terloncat kaget, Shinn tengah bersandar di kusen pintu. Rambut hitamnya bergerak mengikuti irama angin malam. Langit tidak sedang dipenuhi bintang, tetapi bulan purnama masih setia untuk bersinar tanpa dihalangi oleh awan.

Hari ini berlalu begitu dengan cepat, Cagalli merasa dia melalui hari ini dalam kondisi _auto pilot_. Dan sekarang baru tersadar. Mulai dari kedatangan Kira yang ditemani oleh Shinn dan Dearka, pekerjaan sehari-harinya, makan siang bersama Athrun, Kira, Shinn dan Dearka, memimpin rapat hingga akhirnya dia pulang.

Cagalli tidak menjawab pertanyaan Shinn, dia malah melempar pertanyaan ke pemilik iris berwarna merah itu. "Tidak bisa tidur?"

"Sedang membiasakan diridengan cuaca panas di bumi," jawab Shinn dengan nada bercanda sementara Cagalli memutar mata. Dia tahu Shinn hanya bercanda, laki-laki itu menyukai musim panas! Kakinya yang masih memakai sepatu kets membawa tubuhnya untuk berdiri di sebelah Cagalli. Siku mereka nyaris bersentuhan.

Tidak ada yang bisa bicara. Hanya ada deru ombak dan angin malam. Dari kejauhan bisa terdengar suara kendaraan.

"Hei, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu kepadamu?" Cagalli bertanya untuk memacahkan keheningan. Ketika dia melihat Shinn menangguk, dia bertanya. "Apakah kau masih membenciku?"

Kening Shinn berkerut. Mungkin jika Cagalli bertanya setahun silam, Shinn akan menjawab dengan tinju di wajah. Tetapi sekarang, dia tidak yakin jika dia bisa meninju Cagalli. "Aku..." Shinn menelan ludah. "Rasanya aku tidak pernah membencimu."

Cagalli tertawa seperti baru saja mendengar lelucon terlucu yang pernah dia dengar dalam hidupnya, dia sangat berharap bahwa apa yang dia dengar barusan itu salah. Bagaimana mungkin Shinn tidak membencinya? Karena keluarga Cagalli, Shinn kehilangan keluarganya. Tidak mungkin jika Shinn tidak membenci perempuan rambut pirang ini.

Shinn menatap Cagalli dengan tatapan bingung. "Kenapa?"

Cagalli menjawab pertanyaan Shinn dengan pertanyaan. "Bagaimana kau tidak membenciku?"

Shinn hanya mengangkat bahu. "Aku sangat yakin dulu kau pernah mengatakan bahwa kau membenciku."

"Sungguh?" tanya Shinn tidak percaya. Tapi rasanya itu tepat. Dulu ketika emosinya sulit dikendalikan, dulu ketika luka karena kehilangan keluarga masih terasa begitu nyata di hatinya. Rasanya sangat wajar jika Shinn mengatakan bahwa dia membenci Cagalli.

Tapi sekarang sudah berbeda, dia sudah bukan lagi remaja laki-laki yang kehilangan keluarganya dan bertekad untuk balas dendam. Dia masih remaja laki-laki yang kehilangan keluarganya, tetapi dia sudah tidak memiliki tekad untuk membalaskan dendam kematian keluarganya. Sebab, orang yang selama ini Shinn pikir bertanggung jawab atas kemalangannya ternyata mengalami hal yang sama.

Shinn dan Cagalli kehilangan keluarga di hari yang sama. Tidak, bahkan Cagalli kehilangan negara dan rakyatnya. Shinn sudah lelah, dan dia tidak ingin mengambil sesuatu yang berharga dari hidup Cagalli. Karena dia tahu betapa sakitny kehilangan.

Keduanya sama-sama terluka, apa itu tidak cukup? Pikiran itu terlintas ketika Shinn dan Cagalli bertemu lagi. Setelah pertemuannya dengan pilot Strike Freedom, sahabat Athrun Zala dan kakak kandung Cagalli, Kira Yamato, Shinn mulai melihat Cagalli secara berbeda. Shinn bisa melihat dengan jelas, rasa lelah dan takut di mata Cagalli waktu itu. Cagalli masih merasa bersalah atas kematian keluarga Shinn, dan mungkin atas kematian keluarga-keluarga lainnya. Perut Shinn melilit saat itu, saat menyadari beban yang harus ditanggung oleh Cagalli. Dan dia dengan seenaknya menambah beban ke pundak Cagalli.

Shinn hanya ingin kedamaian, di mana tidak ada perang lagi. Di mana tidak perlu ada lagi keluarga yang berlari-lari menyelamatkan diri dari serangan Gundam. Dan salah satu cara untuk mewujudkan impiannya adalah dengan melupakan dendamnya sendiri.

"Aku tahu seharusnya aku membencimu, tapi aku tidak. Aku hanya marah," suara serak Shinn memecahkan kesunyian. "dan amarahku menyulut perasaan benci. Tapi sejujurnya, aku tidak pernah membencimu. Aku marah karena karena kau hidup sementara keluargaku tidak, aku marah karena aku tidak tahu siapa yang harus aku salahkan. Dan kau ada di sana, emosiku tersulut. Aku rasa, aku rasa begitu..." kening Shinn berkerut selama berbicara.

"Lagipula, aku tidak bisa membencimu." tambah Shinn dengan suara berbisik. Jika saja Cagalli tidak memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Shinn mungkin kalimat barusan tidak akan terdengar.

"Kenapa?" tanya Cagalli bingung. "Kenapa kau tidak bisa membenciku?"

"Kata orang, benci dan cinta itu beda-beda tipis. Dan aku tidak bisa membencimu."

"Ap, apa maksudmu, Shinn...?"

"Karena jika aku membencimu, maka akan ada kemungkinan aku bisa jatuh cinta kepadamu." Shinn menelan ludah. Perlahan dia menghadap ke arah Cagalli yang masih berdiri menghadap ke laut meski kepalanya sudah terfokus kepada Shinn.

Jantung Cagalli berdetak lebih cepat, tubuhnya memanas meski udara malam menusuk hingga ke tulang.

"Dan itu membuatku ketakutan. Aku tidak bisa," Shinn tersedak ludah sendiri ketika berusaha menahan tangis tidak keluar dari matanya. "Aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta kepadamu."

Sekarang mereka sudah saling berhadapan. Cagalli berusaha menyentuh lengan Shinn, tetapi laki-laki itu mundur dengan cepat. "Kau sudah menjadi milik orang lain, oleh sebab itu aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta kepadamu."

Jantung Cagalli nyaris berhenti saat kedua tangan Shinn menarik wajahnya dan mencium bibirnya dengan tiba-tiba. Otak Cagalli masih sibuk mencerna seluruh kalimat yang diucapkan Shinn sehingga dia tidak memberikan reaksi apa-apa ketika Shinn menciumnya.

Shinn menempelkan keningnya ke kening Cagalli, dan baru kali ini Cagalli melihat mata Shinn dipenuhi dengan rasa takut.

"Tapi sayangnya, aku sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta kepadamu." bisik Shinn lirih.

* * *

><p><em>Entah kenapa saia merasa karakterny Meyrin dan Shinn terlalu dewasa di sini *garuk-garuk kepala* tapi semoga gak terlalu aneh<br>_

_Dan ya, fic ini sudah tamat. Untuk saat ini, saia tidak menutup kemungkinan akan ada lanjutanny. Tapi belum tahu kapan...  
><em>


End file.
